


瀚冰-【不知不觉①】

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 颜粉攻×肉体饭受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin
Summary: 因为有些只在ao3看文的宝宝，所以把前两章也发出来





	瀚冰-【不知不觉①】

**Author's Note:**

> 因为有些只在ao3看文的宝宝，所以把前两章也发出来

“大爷，你到底是不是我的肉体饭啊？”  
久违的双人采访结束后，工作人员们窃窃私语，说什么“大爷果然是老高的肉体饭，三句不离老高的身材”之类的，成功引起了高瀚宇的注意。  
“是啊，你的身材多好，”季肖冰拍了拍他的肩膀，又看了看自己，“我要想练成你这样，是不太可能了。”  
“没事儿，”高瀚宇凑到他耳边，“咱们家楼下就是健身房，你想练我天天带你去，就怕你坚持不了。”  
“谁跟你咱们家，”季肖冰无奈地把他的头挪开，快步向前走，“你明明住我隔壁。”  
“切，不是也差不多嘛......”  
高瀚宇知道他后面还有别的行程，就没有跟上去。但季肖冰突然想起什么似的，转回身又朝他走来。  
“哎，咱们今天晚上去吃火锅吗？我的行程6点就结束了，你晚上也没有事吧。”  
“呦，谁刚刚说羡慕我身材来着，这么快就放弃了?”  
“没事儿，”季肖冰用手捏了捏高瀚宇的腹肌，“你这样的我肯定不行啊，咱俩有你一个身材好的就够了，就这么定了啊。”说完摆摆手走了。  
“嘶......”高瀚宇抬手摸了摸刚刚被季肖冰捏过的腹肌，心想，这猫，还真是撩而不自知。

晚上，火锅店

“季肖冰 !”高瀚宇远远就看见戴着帽子口罩的季肖冰向自己走来，步履间微微有些疲态，不由得有点心疼。  
“累了吧，快坐，菜我都点好了，都是你爱吃的。”  
季肖冰闻言点点头，摘了口罩和帽子坐下，微微发红的眼眶印证了高瀚宇的猜想。  
于是，就出现了以下场面。

“大爷，这个好吃，你多吃。”  
“这个有营养，你多吃。”  
“这个看起来不错，你多吃。”  
“............”

“哎可以了可以了，我吃不完了，”季肖冰看他没完没了地给自己夹菜，还有更甚的趋势，终于忍不住出言阻止，“我有手，你自己也吃点儿。”  
高瀚宇摇了摇头，放下筷子道:“不能吃，我吃过健身餐了，SCI第二季不是快开机了嘛，我得保持身材，到时候咱俩又能一起演戏啦。”  
季肖冰才想起来，签合同的时候是一起签的，第二季迟早是要开拍的，但是自己都忘了时间过得这么快，竟然就快要开机了。  
“哦，这样啊......”季肖冰看了看面前一半的空盘子，又看了看自己一满碗的菜，总觉得有点不好意思，明明是自己叫他来吃火锅，到最后他一点也没吃到。“你就吃点，挺好吃的，吃一点没事儿的。”  
“吃了我腹肌就没有了，吃一口练三天呢 !”  
“真的假的，我不信，好歹吃一点。”  
高瀚宇看着他夹给自己的菜，和期待的眼神，觉得此刻任何要求他都能毫不犹豫地答应。  
“唉......好吧好吧，我吃就是了。”

第二天，早上

早上8点，“叩叩叩”的敲门声响起，高瀚宇揉着惺忪的睡眼，强忍着困意去开门。一大早的美梦被打扰，谁都会有情绪，但看到门外是他帅气的邻居，不爽的情绪一扫而光，给季肖冰开了门后自己又爬回床上躺着。  
“你怎么大早上到我家来了？”高瀚宇闭着眼睛问他，但没有人回应。  
“季肖冰?”  
“............”  
高瀚宇感觉到肚皮一凉，自己的衣服正在被人撩起，他猛地睁开眼，抓住了那只“罪恶”的小手。  
“你干嘛呢？一大早过来扒我衣服?”  
季肖冰一看被抓包了，不慌不忙地站起来摸了摸头发:“我就是来看看你的腹肌还在不在。”  
“喏，”高瀚宇无奈地笑了笑，主动撩起衣服给他看，“你看还在不在。”  
“哇，八块腹肌诶。”季肖冰眼睛都亮了，直接跳到床上，跨坐在高瀚宇身上，沿着他腹肌的纹路从上摸到下，认真地欣赏着自己心中的完美身材。  
“嘶......咳咳，”高瀚宇眯起眼睛，偏过头清了清嗓子，“你快点下来。”  
“嗯?”季肖冰抬头看他，连带着的身体也动了一下，手却还在他的肚子上。  
“我说，”高瀚宇咬着牙，艰难的挤出一句，“让你......下来。”


End file.
